Finishing the Deed
by HerTormentedHeart
Summary: Kagome had thought her adventure was over that is until Naraku returned to her time... she didn't finish the deed 500 years ago, and now with a new attitude, and new powers can she finish the deed this time with the help of the Spirit Detectives and perhaps find new love on the way?


**A/N: this is just a side story of mine, i found this inside one of my folder in my laptop i actually written this first chapter about a year ago so i hope u like it! Not really sure if i should continue this or not... any thoughts? this first chapter is just mostly a insight of Kagome's attitude now. so i do hope you like it. **

* * *

Jumping into the battle field, Kagome quickly grabbed her charm on her charm bracelet that's shaped as a boomerang. She swiftly, unhooked the charm causing it to transform into a huge, boomerang the color black with white straps on either side. Now, with her transformed hiraikotsu, she used it as a shield as another wave of youkai attacks was sent her way.

Gritting her teeth, she held her ground. She closed her eyes tightly, as she used all her muscles possible, she pushed back. When she no longer felt youkai attacks coming back, she moved giant boomerang to her back, and ran to the side. She looked over to where the demon stood only to see the stunned look on the giant serpent youkai.

Taking the opportunity, she swung her boomerang back, charging her miko powers into it, causing the boomerang to glow a bright pink, she then threw it with all her might.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she called.

She watched with pleasure, as the serpent youkai screamed in pain, before crumbling into a pile of ash. Standing up from her crouch position, she raised her right arm caught hiraikotsu, eyes never leaving the pile of residue.

She looked up, only to see that she was surrounded by six different youkai. Some were big, bulky looking, while others looked small and weak. Her sapphire eyes widened slightly, but other than that, her facial expression remained impassive, something that she learned from Sesshomaru.

Her breathing came out slightly labored from already killing, three sneaky B class serpent youkai. She hastily formed an invisible, sound proof barrier around her, that would repel any youkai, or youkai attacks that came at her. Her sapphire eyes glanced around at the youkai, thankfully they did not notice the barrier around her.

Bringing her communicator, that was attached to her wrist up close to her mouth. "Koenma-sama, cancel the reinforcements, I don't need help." she softly spoke, at her sudden movement, the youkai attacked but their attacks were in vain, as their attacks repelled against the barrier back towards them.

"_But Lady Kagome__…" _The Prince of Reikai wined before being cut off by Kagome.

"No buts Koenma, I am fine." She softly laughed.

She was slightly shocked when she heard an arrogant voice spoke. _"Listen chick, you are surrounded by youkai. So, as you can see you need help." _

"May I ask your name?" Kagome asked

"_Why the hell should I - OUCH! Kuwabara, what the fuck?" _she heard the arrogant voice shout, she was about to say something but a voice cut her off.

"_Urameshi! Be nice to the pretty lady, and tell her your name." _she heard another voice speak, perhaps this Kuwabara person?

At the looks that he was receiving from his fellow teammates he sighed.

"_Alright chick, my name is Yusuke Urameshi. There satisfied?"_ he said, although his question referred to the other people that was with him.

"Alright Yusuke, am I lying in a pool of my own blood, motionless?" she inquired, raising single, slender eyebrow. Watching as youkai send more attacks, only to fail and have it repelled back at them.

"…_Well no." _ He started, but Kagome promptly cut him off.

"Okay, then I do not need your help. Koenma?" she asked

"_Y-Yes?"_

"There are six youkai surrounding me correct." Kagome asked, although she could not see all them she could feel their aura and counted six of them.

"_Yes."_

"And their status?"

"_Well, there is one S class, and the rest are low class… are you sure you don't need help?"_

"I'm positive"She said observing the youkai attacks that were sent towards her.

"_Well Lady Kagome, it would really make me comfortable if you had at least one of my detectives out there with you just in case." _ The toddler prince said with a sigh.

"Are you implying that I am incapable of protecting myself? Koenma-_sama_." Kagome asked raising a single eyebrow. She was teasing… well just a little bit, adding a sarcastic 'sama' at the end of Koenma's name.

"_What? N-No. That's not what I meant… it's just what if they try something sneaky, you could need backup."_ He said in a rush to explain himself.

Kagome mulled over his words over her head. It did seem a bit reasonable. "That does seem a bit logical, though highly unlikely... no."

"_What! Damn it, but I really want to kick demon ass before I went back home!" _Yusuke exclaimed

Kagome cleared her throat, when she heard Kuwabara and Yusuke start to bicker. When they stopped she continued, "Well Mr. Yusuke, frankly I don't want you to get in the way of my fighting. Koenma, is Kirara still in Reikai?"

"_Yes she is still in Reikai, why?" _Koenma said.

"Send for her, I will only fight alongside with her."

"Yes." Koenma said.

She heard Koenma call for Ogre tell him to go and fetch Kirara, and sure enough in a few minutes Kagome heard a small mewl in the background, along with a enraged Yusuke who sounded pretty pissed that she choose to fight alongside with a "Damned cat" than him. At that comment Kagome heard Kirara hiss at him, which Kagome smirk.

"Alright, Kirara is here."

Kagome nodded "Teleport her into my barrier, I'll allow her inside." Kagome said, and then turned off her communicator off, waiting for her demon companion.

A small black hole appeared about half a yard from her and out walked the three tailed fire neko.

Kagome let a small smile grace her lips as she crouched down, just as Kirara got up and gracefully walked towards her. Kagome scratched behind Kirara's ear, earning a satisfied purr from her. "It has been a long time, old friend." Kagome softly spoke.

"We are going to need to finish this off quickly, people will be here soon." She said referring to where she was standing, in the middle of the public park, which will be streaming with people soon.

"Alright then Kirara." The fire neko mewled and turned her attention to Kagome. "I am going to need you to transform, okay." Kagome spoke softly

Kirara nodded, and let out a small mewl in understanding. Kagome smiled, and got up and took a few steps back, watching as the small neko youkai growled just as small flames emerged at the fire neko's feet transforming her from a small cat form to one that resembled of a saber-toothed tiger.

She glanced at the neko in front of her and grinned, "Well Kirara get ready for battle."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Review? **


End file.
